


Secret Santa

by Rioghna



Series: Secret... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French needs to find a Santa Claus for the Storybrook library Christmas Party.  Mr. Gold fits the bill (and the suit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A small problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/gifts).



Secret Santa

Belle French sat at the front desk of the Storybrooke Public Library and tried to focus. She had a problem, a big problem, or more accurately, a small problem. The big part was that she needed a Santa Claus. The library had been closed for years, and she really wanted to make something of the first Christmas after its reopening, and while there were any number of men in town who would probably volunteer, including her own father...well, that was the small part. The Santa suit. It had been in the library Christmas decorations when she had unpacked them, having been stored away until she had dug through the storage closet after they had reopened. The suit was on the small side, as in very small, something only a short man could have worn. But when she had gone to the mayor, she flatly refused funds for a new one.

"It's a perfectly good suit. Surely you can find someone to fit it, or buy a new one out of your own pocket. But I certainly won't authorize the use of the limited town funds on a new one," Regina said with a wicked smile on her red painted lips. "Or you could do without a Santa." Belle had left her office ready to spit. The mayor wanted the library to fail, she was pretty sure. But then why had they authorized reopening it in the first place if she was so against it? Still there was nothing for it. She flat refused to let her highness the mayor win, she was determined now.

So she sat at the desk reviewing the list of candidates to ask. Leroy was a dear friend but he was far too surly, and they both knew it. Tom Clark at the pharmacy had the right height, but there were those awful allergies. Walter was narcoleptic...it went on. The town was not exactly thick with candidates.

"Hey Belle," the familiar and welcome voice of one of her favourite patrons disturbed her.

"Hey, Henry," she said, smiling at him. "What have you been up to? You weren't in all weekend, I was starting to worry."

"Nothing to worry about, I've been working on getting a little money for Christmas for my Mom," he told her. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Of course." She liked to consider herself on good terms with the children of Storybrooke which including keeping some of their little secrets.

"So, Mr. Gold has this watch that is kind of perfect. Only, I couldn't afford it straight out, so I've been paying on it. I just finished. But I've been spending a lot of time on odd jobs to do it. So, if Mom asks, I've been here every afternoon since Thanksgiving, okay?"

"All right. Mr. Gold, the pawnshop owner?" she asked, a little surprised. The man was largely considered a monster by the town, though she had never particularly understood it.

"Sure. He's not nearly as scary as most people think. I kind of think he's lonely," the boy said with a shrug. If anyone understood loneliness, it was Henry. He was a good boy, but sometimes Belle thought he spent more time with his books than he did with his mother. "Anyway, I have homework to do," he told her as he shouldered his backpack and made his way to his favourite study table.

 _Mr Gold_ , Belle thought. The man was something of a mystery. A lot of people simply hated him, including her father, but when she asked, he'd just said that the man was a monster, and to stay away from him. Belle had been fascinated by the pawnshop when she was younger. Mr. Gold was an enigmatic figure, perfectly dressed at all times, leaning heavily on his cane, presiding over an Aladdin's cave of mysterious objects that she'd never been allowed in to. In fact, she had built a story around him, the mysterious wizard and his items that could curse or bless. But that had been before she went away to Uni.

Since she had returned, Belle had not really thought much about him. He owned the building that the library was in, but she had nothing to do with that end of it. He was also her landlord, and a member of the town council. All her interactions with him had been pleasant enough. He dropped off his library books, when he took any out, when he came to collect her rent. They talked briefly about whatever he was reading, or wanted to read. He also had always sided with her when it came to library funding, against the mayor. Their enmity was another long standing and well known fact around town, though no one was quite sure why. Ruby, her best friend had once suggested that they'd had a secret affair once, and it ended badly, but then Ruby had a wild imagination. If anything, the mayor was liked about as well as Gold was. The only reason Regina Mills continued to get elected, according to Granny at the diner, was that no one else wanted the job.

Belle looked out the window, and she could see him, as if conjured by her thoughts, closing up the shop. Of course, Monday, Town Council meeting. Gold would be headed to Granny's for his pre meeting dinner. There was nothing concerning the library tonight, so she wasn't going, but rather had planned to stay up a little later than usual so that Henry could stay.

It was in watching him cross Main Street that the idea struck her. It was madness, or brilliance, she wasn't sure which. Leroy, Walter, and the rest weren't much taller than she was (not particularly taller at all, in heels) and while Gold was slightly taller than that, he was also a good bit slimmer. It would work, it was perfect, no one would suspect Mr. Gold, especially if he was sitting to hide the limp. Of course, then her dream came crashing down around her. How could she possibly ask him? Why would he do it? It wasn't as if she had anything to offer the richest man in town.

Unfortunately, once the idea had taken root, it simply refused to go away. Belle spent the rest of the afternoon and evening coming up with and discarding plans, each one, as she grew more desperate, more ridiculous than the last. Finally, after a poor night's sleep, where she had dreams of him rejecting her, somehow with Regina standing behind him, calling her a failure, the pale light of dawn peered around the drapes. Belle made herself a cup of tea and decided on a course of action, honesty. "Do the brave thing," she reminded herself. The worst he could do was say no, after all.

 

The next day was, fortunately for her nerves, the first of December. Gold would be coming by at the end of the day to collect the rent. Belle wasn't entirely sure, but she found herself much more comfortable asking him while he was in her territory.

She managed to get through the day well enough, though her nerves were eating away at her. Doctor Hopper had even had to call her name twice to get her attention. "Miss French, are you all right?" the psychiatrist had asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"Fine, Doctor Hopper, just trying to work on the plan for the library's first Christmas party for the children since we reopened."

"Oh, that will be nice," he said enthusiastically. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Whatever you come up with, it will be wonderful. The children already love the library, the adults as well."

"Thank you," she said. _Easy for you to say,_ she thought before helping him check out.

By six thirty, she was a bundle of nerves. Gold always came to the library right before she closed. Only twenty five minutes left to go.

It was precisely five minutes to seven when she saw his slim figure through the library door, walking slowly, leaning on his cane. The bell announced him and he made his way towards the desk. "Good Evening, Miss French."

Show time.


	2. Asking

"Mr. Gold, er....good to see you. I'm fine," she said nervously.

"Good," he replied. If he noticed her nervousness, he said nothing. "Shall we..."

"Actually, Mr. Gold, sir, I have something I need to discuss with you. Would you like to step through to my office, I...I could make some tea," Belle suggested.

Gold's expression hardened, and suddenly, she could see the man that most of the town feared. "Miss French, as you are no doubt aware, I do not grant extensions or..."

"Oh, no," Belle responded, cutting him off. "It's nothing like that. I have my rent payment right here." She pulled the envelope labeled in her neat hand from the drawer and offered it to him, watching as his expression began to relax.

"I beg your pardon," he said with old fashioned courtesy, tucking the envelope into his inside coat pocket without even opening it. "It's the day. Most of what I hear is one excuse after another. Makes me a touch cynical, not to mention suspicious."

"Well, there is truly no need. But I do have something I need to discuss with you, if you have the time."

"You are my last stop, so as it happens, I do have a bit of time. Granny's is hardly going anywhere. As long as...is this anything to do with your father?" he asked, once again wary.

"My father? No, why..." she started to ask before deciding the better of it. She wasn't on the best of terms with her father at the moment anyway, and it was none of her business. "No, actually it has to do with the library. Please follow me." She opened the swinging gate and gestured him to follow her through it to her office. She had even cleaned it in anticipation of his arrival, and the hope that it would make her less nervous. It hadn't helped, but at least the office was clean. "Please have a seat. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Gold replied, clearly a bit confused.

"I'll be back in a moment, I should lock the door." Then she rushed off, returning quickly with two cups.  "I've no milk and only bagged tea I'm afraid," she said offering him a cup, and setting a plate of biscuits from a tin down.

"It's no matter. Now, tell me what is important enough that you not only willingly lock yourself in with the town monster, but offer hospitality. Or are the biscuits so I don't gobble you up?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

 _He really is quite handsome when he smiles,_ Belle thought. _And when he's not trying to intimidate people._ "You are not a monster," she said aloud, chiding him gently.

"Well that, dearie, is a matter of opinion. But tell me, to what do I owe the honour of being invited to take tea with you?"

"Hardly an honour," she said, blushing a little. Why had she failed to notice his charm before? Probably because she spoke to him so rarely. "It's about the library Christmas party. You see, I want to make something special of it, readings, decorations, books, refreshments, everything, and well..."

"Is it a donation you're after?" he interrupted. "If it is..."

"No, it's not money, it's a Santa Claus," she burst out, unable to stop herself. Then it all came pouring out, the suit, Regina, her concerns, about the mayor, about the library, everything. WHen she was done, she felt...stunned, and a little empty, but she wasn't the only one. Gold looked as if he was trying to process everything she had said. "I'm sorry," Belle told him miserably. She was certain she had just made a hash of it. "It's just, the mayor..."

"Well, you are right about Regina wanting the library to fail. She didn't want to reopen it in the first place," he told her distractedly.

"Then why?"

"Because it's provided for in the town budget, and in the articles of incorporation. I might just have reminded her of that. Now, as to your problem, I suppose I could just buy the town one...though I'm not sure where..."

"We have one," Belle reminded him. "That's the problem. Mayor Mills says it's perfectly good. Only just about no one will fit it, and the few who would are either of the wrong temperament or easily recognizable."

"And you thought of me? I'm hardly of the correct 'temperament' for Santa Claus. Why? And why did you think I would agree?" he asked.

The truth was, she didn't really think he would, but she didn't have a lot of choices. "No one would suspect you?" she suggested. "And because if I manage to pull this off, it will enrage the mayor?"

"The second is actually usually a good enough reason on it's own. Nothing I enjoy quite as much as beating Regina Mills at her plots, and it does serve the town," Gold said with a smile. "I will do it, on one condition."

"Anything, I will do anything," Belle said fervently, grateful not only that he agreed but that he wasn't angry with her.

"Now, none of that, dearie. The first rule of deal making is never offer 'anything'. I could take horrible advantage of you that way. But I'll let it go, just this once. I was going to say, you may tell no one. It must remain a secret between us. I have a reputation to maintain," he told her.

"No one would believe me anyway," she told him.

They continued to talk for a few moments more, agreeing to meet on Sunday at her apartment to try on the suit. In fact, the conversation had drifted after that, and they were still talking when he accompanied her to the door and waited for her to lock up.

"Well, what have we here?" Regina Mills said as she spotted them and turned to walk towards them. "I didn't realise you frequented the library, Gold. Thought you preferred first editions. Trying to find a reason to raise the rent? Sorry, but the budget won't support it, and her salary."

"Not at all. Collecting, actually. And returning a book. Unlike some people in this town, I do read. Now..."

"Now, I am sure that Miss French is glad to be rid of you. Didn't the library close a half an hour ago?" the mayor said snidely. Belle glared at her. She didn't know what was going on between then, but she didn't like the way the mayor talked to him.

"A half an hour? Was it really that long?" Belle asked. "We were enjoying our conversation so much that I lost track of time. I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I suppose we could continue..."

"Yes. Perhaps at Granny's?" he offered. "I didn't mean to hold you up so long, but I am reluctant to end our discussion so soon." Belle agreed instantly. For one, she was genuinely enjoying the conversation, certainly more than she would her lonely dinner for one. Besides, it was worth it for the look on Regina's face.

"Good night, Your Honour," Gold said, turning and offering Belle his arm. "You didn't have to accept," he said, when they were out of earshot. "It won't do your reputation any favours."

"Hardly. People will think we are discussing library business, probably plotting something. Besides, it was worth it to wrong foot Regina Mills. She'll never suspect anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who have read this. Nope, this isn't the end. I think probably two more posts, though stories do have a habit of getting away from me. Please enjoy, read...all those things.


	3. Sunday and Suits

Belle opened the library and smiled across the street where Mr. Gold was also opening for the day. He returned it. She had actually enjoyed dinner with him on Tuesday night. Of course, it had not been without a downside. Ruby had pulled her aside right after they had gotten themselves seated at the diner.

"What are you doing with _him_ , Belle?" she asked. "I mean, I know I said you needed to get out, and I'm almost positive I said completely different from Gaston, but seriously, not _that_ different."

"It's not like that," she told the girl who had been her best friend since they had moved to Storybrooke. Belle hated lying to her, but Gold had made her promise. "We are just talking about the library, Ruby, budget and stuff. It's nothing. But we had been talking and then the mayor came along, she was..."

"Being herself?' Ruby suggested.

"Pretty much, so when he invited me to continue the conversation over food..."

"You accepted dinner with the town monster just to piss off the town witch? Okay, I can kind of get behind that."

"Why do you think he's a monster?" Belle asked her friend. She had been really trying to understand why people were so afraid of him, hated him even, but no one seemed to have an answer.

"I...because he _is_?" Ruby replied, before rushing her off. "But I totally get it, and I've got your back." That had been enough for her best friend, so Belle decided not to press it, not then anyway. Dinner had been nice. They had talked. Gold was intelligent, educated and liked to read, which was three more interesting things that her ex boyfriend had going for him. It had been refreshing. One of the reasons her dating life was so abysmal was the fact that there were so very few men who did any of those things in Storybrooke, or at least that were not already attached, potentially insane, or Doctor Whale.

Worse, besides Ruby, who she genuinely loved, and who was reasonable, she had gotten a call from her ex, ('What are you doing out with Gold? You're my girl!' 'No, I'm not, I never have been, it's none of your business' *click*. She had figured out shortly after breaking up with him that polite had no lasting effect), and an actual visit from her father.

"Why were you having dinner with that beast?" he demanded loudly, coming into the library on Wednesday afternoon. It was the downside of a small town, not only had it felt like her dinner was taking place in a window display, but everyone in town thought they needed to have an opinion.

"Father, this is a _library_ ," she scolded him in hushed tones.

"Sorry, but..."

"And, who I have dinner with is none of your business," she added softly.

"Of course it is, I'm your _father_!" he hissed, trying his best to keep his booming voice down, and being only so successful.

"And I'm an adult and can have dinner with whoever I want. It happens that Mr. Gold, as you should know by now, is on the town council. He wanted to discuss the library budget with me."

"And he couldn't do that when the library was open?" Maurice asked.

"While I'm working, or while he is? Which one of us is supposed to give up valuable time?" she asked, exasperated. Her father had never really thought being a librarian was a 'real job'. It irritated her to no end, and was one of the reasons (along with the fact that he liked her ex,) that they were not terribly close at the moment. "In case you haven't noticed, we are open very close to the same hours, much like most of the town." That had shut him up, at least for the moment, and she'd had to agree to have dinner with him as long as he agreed to stay out of her love life.

Now, Belle was going to see Gold again on Sunday. Meanwhile, the library had received a large Christmas tree, donated by Anton Little, who was anything but. The man owned a farm outside of town and was known for his generosity. He and Dove, a tall, quiet man who worked for Mr. Gold and read poetry and gardening books in his spare time, had come and set it up for her. Leroy and Walter had helped, hanging lights from all the eaves of the building. Gold had given his permission, (and the keys) to put electric candles and bows in the windows of the upstairs storage room to match both the library and Belle's apartment windows.

Now it was really starting to look like Christmas in the library, even as the rest of town started to decorate. There had been no snow yet, but it would be along soon enough.  After all, it was Maine.

Each day that week was adding something actually. Apparently, aside from the Mayor, many people in town were invested in the library's success. Wednesday brought the forth grade art class, who made a blizzard of paper snowflakes that she was spraying with glitter out back to hang from the ceiling. Thursday, with the help of Mary Margaret and Ruby, they frosted the windows with fake frost and added festive designs, and in between she made enough phone calls to make her glad they didn't charge by the minute.

Friday, unfortunately, brought Regina Mills, just as Belle was starting to close up. "Well, what have you managed to arrange for the Christmas celebration? We wouldn't want the library to show poorly," the mayor asked in her best 'not anything impressive, I'm sure,' voice. "Grocery store cookies and Kool-aid?"

"Actually, for refreshments, we have Granny's diner providing hot chocolate and hot cider, as well as coffee for the adults, and homemade gingerbread. It's the best."

"How..."

"She is donating it to the cause. The members of the PTA are sponsoring a dessert buffet, tickets on sale to benefit the after school homework helpers program. The director of the community choir promised they would perform a few songs, followed by a little carol sing song, nothing fancy, the sort of things children like to sing. Oh, then there will be a dramatic reading of 'A Visit from Saint Nicholas' and of course, Santa Claus himself. Most of the businesses have donated something. It's wonderful to see the community coming together so nicely, don't you agree?" Belle smiled.

Of course, she had left out a few things, always best when the mayor was involved. Part of the parking lot was going to have a petting zoo, and David Nolan was setting up on the front porch with his 'Adopt an Animal Friend for the Holidays' program. The Boy and Girl Scouts had both wanted to set up present wrapping stations, so she had ended up splitting them into shifts, which allowed them to participate in the activities as well, and give them a good place to be during the rest of the holiday season. She'd actually given them a table in the entry of the library, across from her desk for the duration of the holidays.

"We will see," the mayor said, but her smile was brittle, and she had turned to go. "Oh, you did find a Santa Claus, then?"

"Oh, I did. I am sure he will be perfect."

"I'm sure." This time she was definitely unhappy. Of course, Regina couldn't actively try to interfere, not without the community turning against her. But that wouldn't necessarily convince her to leave them be. The library part was important, especially scheduled as it was in the middle of a series of holiday events, between Friday night's City Hall Community Choir performance, and the Holiday Fair where local businesses and small entrepreneurs set up for those last minute gifts. Last year, a group of the more enterprising high schoolers had sold gift certificates for driveway and sidewalk shoveling services, good during any snowstorm. They had been popular enough that they had done the same for grass cutting and car washing at the Spring Fair.

Sunday, Belle rose early to make sure everything was prepared. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. It was business, not a date. Still, it _was_ business, so she double checked the bathroom, making sure no knickers had fallen behind the toilet, the bedroom, (God knew why, but still) and then went to the kitchen. She thought it was appropriate to fix them something to eat. After all, despite his stated 'getting one over on Regina' reasoning, he was still doing her a huge favour. Besides, there was very little she could do for him. After all, what did a librarian have to offer the richest man in town? At least if she ignored anything that Ruby would have suggested.

Belle had just put the casserole in the oven when there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Gold, please come in," she said, as she gestured for him to precede her into the apartment. "I've made us some brunch, I hope that you will..."

"It's absolutely unnecessary, Miss French, however, I will gladly join you. I'm not much of a cook myself. Granny's is about as close to home cooking as I get."

"And hardly 'home' cooking at that," Belle said with a smile.

"Not hardly, no, but I've been gone for a very long time."

"And I. But let us get down to business, then we can eat. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything." Belle paused. She didn't want to seem like she was prying, nor that she was assuming he had nothing better to do. Fortunately, he seemed to assume neither.

"I've nothing scheduled for today, actually. I generally spend Sundays quietly," he said as they entered the living room.

"Me too. I have the suit right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story got away from me a bit. I thought it was going to be shorter. Also, two days down with the mother of all colds (it was ugly, really ugly). But I'm back and hope to finish in another two posts. Please, read and all those things. And yes, the next bit is Gold trying on the Santa Suit.


	4. The start of a beautiful friendship

Belle looked at Gold. The man was, as usual, dressed impeccably in a charcoal grey suit with a blue shirt and dark, perfectly knotted tie, his black topcoat over his arm. He looked like he was preparing for a photo shoot on what the modern corporate CEO was wearing to take over the world, not a small town pawnbroker visiting the local librarian to try on a Santa Claus suit. Still, she gestured to the garment bag where it hung from the top of a bookcase. "I had it cleaned," she assured him as he started to open it, balancing coat, cane, and zipper.

"Oh, here, I'll hang your coat," she said realising she had been remiss. "You can change...in my room," Belle finished, blushing right to her toes. _Definitely didn't think this through_ , she thought. _At least I cleaned up._ Of course, she should have. Maneuvering with his cane in her tiny bathroom was too much to expect. It wasn't the easiest place for her to change clothes in. Gold didn't say anything nor did he look at her, but instead went towards the door. It wasn't as if he didn't know the layout, he owned the place. "I'll just check the food while you...Er..."

"Miss French, are you certain..." he hesitated, still not looking at her.

"My name is Belle, and it's fine. Just promise me if you see anything you think you shouldn't, you will...."

"Forget I saw it? I can do that, and Belle, you can...er... Call me Rum?" It was probably the closest to real nervousness she thought she had ever seen from him.

"I would be honoured. Is that a nickname? What your friends call you?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You should know I have no friends," he said shortly as he started towards the bedroom.

"You have me," she burst out. The idea that he had no one bothered her and she had enjoyed talking to him, why shouldn't they be friends.

"Is that what we are...Belle?" he asked, just a little sharply. But he didn't turn.

"I would like to think that we are getting there." Gold...Rum went into the bedroom and closed the door with a click. Belle wasn't sure, but she felt like she might have just ruined things, though she didn't know how. Instead, she went into the kitchen and checked the casserole, just to give herself something to do, and put on the kettle.

 

It was several very long minutes before she heard the door to her bedroom open, and Gold came out. He had the trousers on, held up with the suspenders, along with his dress shirt and tie, and he was carrying the coat over his arm. The length was perfect, though they were a little baggy, still that was to be expected. "It's not terribly ridiculous," he said, as if the moment they had before had not happened.

"No, and once we get some padding in there, you should be fine. Come in here and let me check the length. There are boots as well. I'm not sure what size they are, there is no size marked," she told him reaching for the bag. "Here, why don't you...have a seat and I'll..." She started to move but he reached out and took her hand.

"Belle...I... I think I should apologise. I reacted badly, I'm afraid. It's just..." He paused as if trying to find the right words. "The town monster doesn't have friends, not friends who don't want something from him. I've become a bit leery of people who..."

"You think I want something from you?" Belle asked, a mixture of hurt and disappointed.

"No, no I don't. I genuinely don't think you are that kind of person. I reacted out of habit, and years of disappointment. After all, I can't fathom why a lovely young woman like you would want to spend any time with me. In fact, were it not for needing someone to fill this suit, can you imagine any situation where..."

"I actually enjoy our little talks when you come to get the rent. I've...well, I thought about asking you to have tea before," she admitted. "But I thought you are such a busy man and wouldn't have the time."

He looked gobsmacked. But, while he hadn't been her first thought for Santa, she genuinely did enjoy their little book talks, and the few words they had when the library came up at the town council meeting. She had never hated him, not the way most people did without even thinking about it. Privately, she thought that Henry might be right, he was lonely. _Well, I have no reason not to be his friend_ , she told herself.

"I...I thank you for that, and I'm sorry if I was abrupt."

"Okay, now, I...I think you need to take off your shirt. We are going to need to see what kind of padding we need, and I'm not sure how the tie will go under the coat. I can turn up the heat if you need." Belle wasn't looking at him.

"Are you sure that you need..."

"We want the padding to be right, not look like you've a pillow stuffed in your pants," she said. The kettle whistled. "I'll go get us a cup of tea and you can get your shirt off." She practically fled the room. This was more Ruby's territory. She had completely forgotten about the need for him to strip down to do this. But she had some quilt batting that she was thinking she could sew to a string vest or something, anything but the classic lumpy pillow that always looked like just that.

When she returned with the tea, Rum had taken off his tie and his cuff links and was unbuttoning his shirt. Unsurprisingly, he had a string vest on underneath, but actually he was quite fit looking, she noticed. Not bulky and bulging like Gaston, just lean, and as if everything were exactly where it should be. She admired him for just a moment as he finished removing his shirt and she set the tea out. Actually, he looked like he was going to blush. "I didn't anticipate undressing in front of anyone, much less you," he admitted.

"How did you think we were going to get the padding to fit?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was thinking that either the suit was going to be ridiculous on me, or that we would just stuff a pillow up the front and be done. I see why you have trouble fitting this thing though. I tried the coat, the shoulders are just about perfect, and the pants are the right length. I'm trying to remember the last time we actually had a Santa Claus in Storybrooke and who on earth it could have been to fit this thing. Leroy would never get his arm in it."

 

"I don't remember there being one when I was a child, come to think of it, and I think we know why," Belle said.

"I'd not go that far. That was back when Regina's father was the mayor, probably, and he'd not be cheap like she is. On the other hand, it's likely that Cora, her mother, didn't like the custom. Miserable woman."

"I don't remember her well. Regina was several years ahead of me at school, I never knew her terribly well. I remember Mayor Mills a bit, but I can't quite picture his wife."

"Don't try, she's best not thought of on any day," he said dryly. "So what is your plan?"

The next twenty minutes was spent with the measure tape, and a notebook, as Belle worked out how to make padding for him, explaining as she went along, and apologizing repeatedly.

"Belle," he said finally. "I can say with authority that while I might be a bit out of touch, a beautiful woman like you never needs to apologise for putting her hands on an old monster, only the other way around."

"You're not a monster," she said. "I think you just like people to think so. I think that underneath all that growl..."

"My heart is throughly rotten, but it's kind of you to say so."

"I'm not being kind, but for now, we are done, so I will table the argument, and tell you that you can get dressed and join me for brunch."

Brunch ended up being a pleasant meal. They discussed literature (he preferred Dickens to the Brontes, where as she liked them equally but disagreed on a favourite), art (they both liked the preRaphaelites neither cared for modern) and the Christmas festival. "I wish I had asked you to do the reading," she told him. "You have a wonderful voice for it, but..."

"The needs of the suit? Yes, besides, I've never been one for being on stage. Who have you got doing it?"

"I'm torn. I thought I would ask Sidney Glass, or possibly Mr. Spenser. He's a prosecutor, surely he is used to speaking in public."

"Well, I can't say I like either of them, but I'd ask Spencer, were I you. Sidney is in Regina's pocket and likely to do something to ruin it, just to make her happy. You might consider Judge Herman. Now that he has sorted things with his son and has a granddaughter, that might be your way in. Have you considered what we are going to do about my voice? I hardly have the least familiar voice in town. I _am_ the only Scot in town, and there's little I can do about my accent."

"I thought about that. If you just pitch your voice down and limit what you say, especially with the beard, we should be able to make it work. Why don't you come back next week? I should have the suit ready, and you can practice a little?" Belle asked. It seemed weird that she was asking him over again, but why should it? It wasn't as if it was a date or anything.

"I will agree, on one condition," he told her. "You did all the work this time. Why don't you allow me to take you for lunch afterward? We can go outside town so no one sees you with me?"

"I have no problem being seen with you, but I will be glad to accept the invitation. It will keep our little secret a secret," she told him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this story got away from me? Okay, however, it's solstice night and as I am planning on at least sitting part of the vigil, hopefully it will allow me to get more done and finish something like on time. Please do all those usual things, read, review...you know what the muse likes.


	5. Accident

Two weeks into December and the library party was coming on fast. Belle had spent most of the evenings of the first week with her portable sewing machine set up on the kitchen table, but both the suit and Gold were ready. He had tried it on, and with the beard, wig, and hat, he made quite a good Santa. They also had an excellent luncheon in an out of the way bistro up the coast and ended up spending a good portion of the day together, wandering through small antiques shops and junk stores in a small town that she'd never heard of. It had been a great deal of fun.

Since then, she had seen him once, having gone round to his shop to look for a present for her father for Christmas. It had been right before closing and he'd invited _her_ for tea that time. Belle wasn't entirely sure what was happening with the two of them but it felt like _something_ was happening, something a little stronger than friendship, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself. Still, he didn't flinch when she hugged him the last time. It was something she had noticed quickly, that he wasn't really accustomed to being hugged, or touched for that matter. Part of her wanted to ask but the other part, the more cautious part, decided that it hadn't been long enough yet for that kind of personal question. Deciding that those were thoughts best saved for later, she turned her attention to what she was doing.

With the library party only a few days away, Belle was up a ladder, handing the glitter coated snowflakes from the ceiling tile supports with strands of fishing line. Honestly, as much as Belle enjoyed the holiday season, she was hartily sick of Regina Mills.

Once she had reassured the mayor that she had everything in hand, she expected the woman to (not particularly graciously, mind) back off. Instead, she had questioned her on everything and positively interrogated her on the subject of who she had chosen for Santa Claus. ('You haven't gotten Leroy have you? The man is a drunk and I don't want him around the children'), and then sent Sidney Glass snooping around. In the past three days, the Mayor had shown up twice to question her arrangements, and sent Sidney once. Trying to distract herself from those less pleasant thoughts, she reached to position the next snowflake, and then climbed down to reposition the ladder for the next batch.

She had just gotten back up and was starting over again, when the bell rang.

"Miss French, I have..." Regina started before stopping as she saw the short librarian up the ladder. "What _are_ you doing?" she asked archly.

"Hello Mayor, I'm just hanging the last of the children's snowflakes. Then I think I will have all the decorating done," Belle said pleasantly, or as pleasantly as she could considering the disadvantage she was at.

"Yes, well..." the mayor said, with the superior tone of someone who hired a professional decorator and missed all the fun. "I suppose it will do. But I wanted to talk to you about the dessert buffet. The problem with these sorts of things is you don't know who is baking what. They don't take into account the people with allergies. I'm just not sure homemade is what's best. After all we wouldn't want the library sued out of existence because of a food allergy incident. Anaphylaxis is hardly a part of the holiday experience we are trying to give the children. I'm afraid..."

"I thought of that. The PTA members are well aware of the risk. That is why they are requiring a list of all ingrediants for each of the donated desserts. One of the teachers is making little signs for them."

"I...oh, I see." The woman seemed almost disappointed. Actually she probably was. It had been Rum that suggested it.

"Of course, those active in the PTA are aware, probably they know all of the food allergies of most of the children in the school. It's a small town. Still, it's the sort of thing Regina would think of, or rather the sort of thing that she would get a lawyer to think of. However, I am also an attorney, and I think the same way," he told her with a smile. Belle had been tempted to ask why the mayor hated the library, or him, or both, actually, but it also seemed a bit intimate this early in the...whatever it was they were having.

"Oh, well, that could work, I suppose," Regina said reluctantly.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, always so thorough," a familiar voice said sarcastically. They both turned, startled. Neither had heard the bell. "Or is is just the need to harass others while they are working when you could be tending to your own affairs?" There was a definite subtext to what he said, but despite her innate curiosity, the look on the mayor's face told her that she absolutely didn't need to know.

"Gold," the mayor practically spit his name. "And what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," he said coming closer, the tap of his cane loud in the quiet. "I'm here for a book. This is a library after all. Miss French left a message earlier that it had been returned."

"Of course, Mr. Gold," Belle said, playing along. But as she started down the ladder, her balance and failed her. "Ahhhh," she gasped as her shoe slipped off and so did her foot. Then Gold was there, one hand steadying the ladder, the other on her back as his cane clattered to the floor. Belle clung to the ladder, taking comfort from the strength of his arm as he steadied her and helped her down to the floor.

"Well, that was dramatic," Regina sneered.

"Thank you," Belle told him fervently as she found her shoe and handed him his cane.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing you didn't come off. I'm not sure my leg would have held. That would have been embarrassing," he said.

"I'm sure it was nothing. You are hardly the hero type, are you, Mr. Gold?" Regina commented.

"No, more the villain," he replied without blinking an eye. "Speaking of which, don't you have someone else to go terrorize? I need to get my book and I'm sure that Miss French would like to close up."

"I'm done, for now," Regina said, but she was eyeing them suspiciously.

"I'll get that book," the librarian rushed towards the desk, walking a little carefully on slightly shaky legs. She was blushing a bit and didn't want Regina to see her. Of course there was no book, and she had no idea what Rum was doing there, but she went into her office, hoping to find something that fit the bill, and that the mayor would be gone by the time she returned.

After a couple minutes scrambling through the books in her office, Belle heard the tap of Rum's cane. "It's all right. She's gone," he said stepping to the open door.

"Whew. Not that I am not glad to see you, I am, doubly so, since you saved me from a potentially nasty fall. But what are you doing here?" Belle asked, coming over and giving him a hug. This time she didn't let go immediately either. She just needed a moment after her fright.

"There," he said, patting her back awkwardly. "I'm not used to anyone being glad to see me. The truth is, I knew she had been harassing you. When I saw her heading this way as I was locking up, I decided to make a rare attempt at playing the hero."

Belle smiled up at him. "Well, I think you did an excellent job." Then, impulsively, she leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go. "Now, would my hero like to join me upstairs for dinner? It's not like to be much, but I think I can throw together something."

"You don't need too," Rum told her. He seemed a little stunned.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I said I had an ulterior motive?"

"Oh?" he asked, but this time he didn't seem automatically suspicious.

"Yes, I'd feel better if someone was here with me while I hang those last snowflakes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with a little bit of luck this will be finished tomorrow. Glad you are enjoying it. It is one of the two Tumblr prompts that I did this year for the Holiday season. THe other one, A Snail Problem, is also up, a Discworld Crossover, though you don't necessarily need to be familiar with the source material. So, thank you, and you know what to do.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the department of backstory

The two of them left separately. It seemed ridiculous, but Gold did not trust Regina at all. "I'd rather have her Honour remain the dark about the identity of Santa Claus just as much as any time we spend together. She will make it her mission to ruin your reputation," he told her as she locked him out, to give him time to move his car. The big black Cadillac was practically a billboard of Gold's presence in town.

"But why?" she asked, forgetting her earlier resolve.

"Later," he assured her. "Shall I bring wine?"

"I can't guarantee what we are eating," she warned. "Is there an appropriate wine selection that goes with spag bol?"

Rum laughed, an open, pleasant laugh. "I'll find something," he assured her before he turned away. Belle went back into the library. She turned out the main lights and stood for a moment observing. It really was looking beautiful. Unfortunately the time spent on the library had meant her own decorating efforts in her apartment were practically nonexistent. She had barely gotten out the box of decorations, now sitting in the corner of her apartment. Rather than dwell though, Belle gathered her things and let herself out of the building.

To get to her apartment, all she had to do was go out, around the side of the building and up the outside stairs. Actually there was an interior access, but it led to the storage rooms above the library, some the library's, some Mr. Gold's, all full of junk. The library storage rooms were one of her long term projects, for sometime _after_ the holidays.

She had just gotten into her apartment, hung her coat, and was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open," she called from where she stood next to the open refrigerator door. It wasn't as if it was going to be anyone else.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," Rum said as he made his way into the kitchen and set down a bottle of red wine. "Any old monster could walk in." He left her for a moment to hang his coat on the rack before returning.

"I'm not worried, my hero is here to protect me," she teased.

"Not me, I'm no hero, just a scarier than average monster for this town." Belle ignored the comment, but gave him her best librarian side eye. She really didn't like it when he called himself a monster.

"Well it really _is_ spag bol, so I suppose red is right. It's something I can almost always guarantee to have the ingredients for. I haven't had time for grocery shopping."

"It's fine. Actually, it's one of the few dishes _I_ can make. Practically lived on it when I was at Uni."

"And I. When Mum died, my Dad...well, he wasn't much of a cook, still isn't to tell the truth. He tried though. After he almost poisoned us, I got a children's cookbook and started to learn. But this was the one thing he taught me to make. It was so easy back then," she signed and pulled out some salad greens.

"It always is. My son...well, it was easier once. Can I help?"

Belle paused. She was aware that Gold had a son, he'd mentioned it briefly, but she was pretty certain from his tone that it wasn't an easy subject.

"You could make up the salad?" she suggested. He nodded, removed his jacket, hung it over the back of the chair, and removed his cuff links, dropping them into his pocket, before rolling up his sleeves to wash.

Belle pulled out the skillet and began putting together the ingredients for the sauce while the water boiled. "Is your son coming for Christmas?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Probably not. I invite him and his...well, I suppose she's his wife now. Anyway, I invite them every year, but so far..." He shrugged.

"Ah. I usually cook for Dad, but the last couple of years...well, he and I disagree about a lot of things, like my life choices."

"Perhaps he just wants to see you happy?" Rum asked, as he chopped a couple of hothouse tomatoes, but his tone was neutral.

"Possibly, but he has this idea that I will marry the man he's chosen for me, quit the library, and spend my life raising babies and running _Game of Thorns_."

"And you don't want that." It was a statement of fact.

"Well, I'm not against marriage, or children either, but..."

"But not with a man who has fewer brains than a pot plant?"

"How..."

"Your father's plans are hardly a national secret in this small town, sweetheart. Though why he thought that a man whose IQ is significantly lower than most of his inventory was a good match for a woman as brilliant as you are, I've no idea."

"It's not as if I didn't try. I went out with him, but it...we have nothing in common except Dad. Worse, my father invites him over when he knows I coming to visit." The skillet started to sizzle and they let the subject drop as they continued to make dinner.

Once they were seated and the wine poured, Belle decided it was time to ask, cautiously, about Regina's issue with the library. She wasn't quite confident enough to ask about the issues between them personally.

Rum sighed. "I suppose you should know. I'm not a good man, I'm sure you know that, but I'm not...well, there are things that I am not proud of. Part of the issue with the library and Regina is simply that I own it. Henry Mills was a good man and a good mayor. I will warn you, this isn't a particularly pleasant story."

"It's all right, I understand if you don't..."

"No, you should probably hear it. It all goes back to Cora, Regina's mother. She and I had known each other, we dated briefly, but then she left and married Henry. I wasn't bitter, we parted amicably enough. She had been an exchange student when I was at Uni.  It was really just a fling, though at the time I thought it was more. But she wanted more than a poor law student from the wrong side of Glasgow. She left, they married. Later, much later, after I had married and moved to the States...Belle, after my injury, things went bad with my wife and I. I decided to leave New York, where we had settled. I'd made a great deal of money, but then Milah left me for another man. I was a single father, looking for a quiet, safe place to raise his son."

"I don't...you shouldn't..."

"It's all right, Belle. I don't like telling it, but you need to know the kind of man you've...befriended," he said softly.

"It won't change anything," she reassured him, putting her hand on his with a smile.

"I only hope that's true. Anyway," he said, refilling their wine glasses. "For a time, things were good. The town was having financial problems though, they couldn't afford to maintain the building the library was in, so Henry and I talked. Having a library is important, doubly so to me at the time with a school aged child. I bought the library building from the town with them having a perpetual lease. We worked out a reasonable rent, it was all fine, enough for me to get it up to code. I even had this apartment put in for the librarian, it made it a little more cost effective."

"What happened?"

"Cora happened, among other things. I was...well I was a single father with a young son and perhaps a bit lonely for adult companionship. She came to me, told me she was leaving Henry. I believed her. She spun me a story about separate bedrooms and staying together until Regina went away to school. We had an affair. Bae hated her, I've always suspected he's the one who told Regina, she's a few years older. Then...well, my life fell apart again. Bae went on a scheduled visit to his mother's and she and her boyfriend ran. I don't think she ever wanted Bae as much as she wanted to hurt me. I left to find my son, my...whatever it was with Cora and I, it didn't matter. It fell apart. I wasn't paying attention. I followed every lead, was frequently gone, and when I was here, I was harsh, ruthless. I cared about nothing and not one, but finding my son."

"But you did find him," Belle said.

"Finally, years later. Milah had changed his name, convinced him that I didn't want him and that I was only interested in...well, in hurting her. Of course, by the time he figured it out, she'd left him with 'friends' one too many times. It's taken a long time to get back to speaking."

"I'm glad you told me, but the library?" Belle didn't want to push and this had all been difficult on him, and she wanted it all out at once.

"Ah, that is Regina's stab at me. Henry died while I was tied up with Bae, but Regina blamed me, me and her mother. I didn't notice, to tell the truth. But Cora had left town, haven't heard anything about her in years. For the most part we ignored each other. I threw myself into my work, my properties, the odd bit of law, the shop. Then I got on the town council and we had to deal with each other, and she's done everything she can to get back at me. But you see the library is leased to the town, she couldn't just break the lease, but it can't be used as anything else. She then refused to pay the rent, since it was closed. I gave Henry very favourable terms at the time, you see. Then you came back, a fully qualified librarian, the lack of which she was using as a reason to keep it closed."

"And you forced her hand," Belle said. Understanding dawned. She had been an accidental pawn, but that wasn't Rum's fault. The town _did_ need a library.

"I'm sorry, I truly didn't mean you to be caught in her feud. And the town really does need a library..."

"I agree. I thought you hated each other," she said smiling a leaning forward.

"Oh, she hates me right enough. I suppose, after all this time for me it's more in the nature of a game."

"It's all right though," she said.

"Belle..." Then he kissed her, there at the kitchen table over the remains of their dinner and wine. When he pulled back, he looked as shocked as she felt. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't..." He tried to pull away, but she held onto his hand.

"I'm not. I was wondering if you were...if we..." She blushed.

"This is a bad idea," he warned her.

"We will just have to see, won't we?"

 

The next several days were a blur, but a happy one. The next morning, Belle found herself startled, as she started down the stairs to the library only to be greeted by a potted pine tree coming up the stairs towards her. Behind the tree, which wasn't as large as it seemed on level ground, was Dove, with a note.

 _Belle,_  
I noticed you've decorated for everyone but yourself. Here's a start.  
-R

 

After reading the note (twice) and blushing a little, she let Dove into her apartment and went for her own stationary to thank him and accept, as long as he joined her for the decorating. Of course he had. They trimmed the tree (well, she trimmed, while he made suggestions from the sofa), and ate dinner, punctuated with shared kisses and a lot of cuddling. Once he had gotten over his reticence, he turned quite pleasantly tactile, though they were keeping it to kisses and snuggling. "I've no desire to rush you," he said. "It's so busy right now. If we decide...well. I'd like us to have time, and not be hurried."

And he was right about the time. School hols had begun, so she had the Scouts wrapping presents in the foyer. Granny from the diner had found her old Mrs. Claus dress and altered it for Belle. "I can't find the wig, but this is festive enough and more dignified than a ridiculous elf costume," the old woman told her. Ruby, who was standing behind her, shook her head, but her best friend had been getting nosy and suspicious already. Belle was just as glad to have something festive and dignified to wear to host the party without giving Regina more ammunition. The woman was positively glowering around town. If there was any holiday spirit in her, Belle certainly couldn't see it. Two more days....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this part is a little angsty, and I had intending to finish today, but well, did I mention that this story got away from me? So, I will probably finish the party tomorrow, Gods willing and the creek don't rise, however, the question becomes...would people like me to continue through Christmas Day? So, read, review, let me know, all those usual things.


	7. Party Time

"Good Morning, Miss French," Gold said, the morning of the party. Belle was standing on the library porch, talking to David Nolan at his adoption booth. "Nolan."

"Mr. Gold." She turned and he could see that her arms were full of little black kittens. Well, perhaps full was an overstatement, but they were squirming, so it was hard to tell how many there were. They had agreed to keep their budding relationship a secret, at least until after the holidays. Belle had said she didn't care, but he knew it was going to be harder than she believed. "How are you this morning?"

"I see that Mr. Nolan is trying to tempt you." He reached out a finger and one of the (two apparently, now that he could count heads), kittens latched on to his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, I'm sorry..." David started.

"It's no matter," the pawnbroker said. The kitten, having not been stopped, successfully transferred itself to the man's black wool top coat and was trying to chew one of the buttons off.

"Wow, he...she, I'm not actually sure which one you have, really likes you," David said.

"I've always been good with animals," he shrugged.

"They are adorable," Belle said.

"I'm hoping they go together to the same home," David told them. "They were found together, alone under that old toll booth by the bridge. Henry and Nick managed to catch them and we got one of the other mothers to foster them. We think their mother must have been run over, or possibly gotten by something in the woods. But they are kind of a pair. So Belle, do you have a pet clause in your lease? Or what about you, Mr. Gold, you own..."

"I'm...not sure," Belle said. "I didn't have any pets at the time and I was in a hurry to get settled with the job so...I usually read everything before I sign, and I'm sure I read the lease, but I can't remember."

"I believe that you are allowed pets under thirty pounds," Gold said. "With a deposit. The last librarian had a cat. I will be glad to..." he started. Unfortunately the kitten disliked his lack of attention and crawled up to his shoulder to chew on his hair. "Little imp," he said, startling the animal shelter manager who was wondering if he was going to need to rescue the kitten. "As I was saying," he said, trying to detach the kitten. Unfortunately, the kitten wasn't keen and Belle's attempt at helping had resulted in them exchanging kittens but no luck in the removal. Finally David, with a great deal more experience, removed the one from Belle and she helped rescue the most feared man in town from the little ball of fur.

"Mr. Gold, are you sure I can't..." David suggested.

"I think not, but Miss French, I will double check your lease if you are interested?"

"I...I need to think about it," she said, but they could both see the longing in her eyes.

Inside the library, Belle found everything in good shape. After closing yesterday, Leroy and his friends, with some help from Dove and Anton had come in and moved all the library tables into the conference room, and set up a small portable stage, borrowed from the school. Leroy's girlfriend, an ex nun named Astrid, had even cobbled together some curtains. Belle took her first look at it completed. The small stage was rudimentary, but Mary Margaret had covered it with an old rug borrowed from the school's drama department along with the chair and the fake fireplace, both of which would be removed for the choir and then put back. There were folding chairs set out in front and a good aisle, so Regina couldn't complain about the fire code.

The Scouts were ready for the wrapping of presents, and on the other side, the tables were set up for the dessert buffet that would begin between the reading and Santa Claus and the PTA was ready. Jefferson Madden was already there, preparing to sell tickets, with his best fancy waistcoat and a top hat with a sprig of holly in the band. The man did love to dress up, but then considering that he ran a vintage clothing store, it really wasn't surprising. Belle had always wondered how he found enough business in Storybrooke, until one day when they were talking, he explained that he did a lot of business on line. "I left New York when my wife died, so that I could have more time with my daughter. The store front is really just to give me a place to store things. Besides, Grace loves it."

"Clear the way," Ruby said from behind her. "Drinks coming through. I'm going to set up the urns with hot water, then I'll be back to serve after the lunch rush. The first story reading is what...1:00?"

"Yes, I figured that would give the parents some time. Put them on the check in desk, I've put the book return cart over here out of the way, that way you have power."

"Got it."

"Where are _we_?" a prissy voice said from behind her, belonging to the Mother Superior.  The Nuns from the convent out near the highway were having a clothing drive as well. Belle always found the Abbess a little prim, but the rest of the sisters were nice enough. Besides, it was for the needy.

"You have the small conference room to store things, and I gave you that table, next to the scouts," she pointed to the table, with a paper on it that said 'Put Nuns here', no doubt someone's idea of a joke. Unfortunately, the chief nun didn't seem to think it was funny. She sniffed once, and then turned to deploy her minions.

 

The day went well, at least from Belle's perspective. She had to restrict the children with new 'animal friends' who wanted to introduce her, to the foyer, but other than that, things were going well. The first few stories went well, and the reading by the winner of the library's holiday story contest (Henry Mills, no great surprise, boy would make an author someday) was well recieved. Meanwhile the PTA was accepting dishes, and as each one was laid out on the table, the ticket sales rose.

"You need to go get ready," Mary Margaret, school teacher, friend, and soon to be wife of David from the shelter told her.

"I need to see that Ruby and Granny have..."

"I'll help Ruby, we've got this. Besides, you know Granny, she's been doing this since forever. She'll be fine. Now, go get your costume on, you've got a program to MC." Belle gave in relatively graciously and left the teacher in charge.

David Nolan was packing away as she passed to go to her apartment.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Good, all the harder to adopt ones are gone, actually most of them are gone and the couple that I have left are spoken of, just waiting for some details. Someone even took that ferret I didn't think anyone would adopt. I hope Mr. Gold isn't angry. I insisted on double checking lease terms before adopting to any of his tenants."

"I'm sure he isn't. That was very thorough of you."

"No really, I want these guys to have good, stable homes, not get returned because they got caught out. Besides, _I_ rent from him, and I wouldn't want him taking it out on me."

"The kittens, did they..." she asked quietly.

"Oh, they have a great home," David reassured her. There was something kind of odd about his smile, but Belle ignored it, said her goodbyes and hurried to her apartment. Outside her door, Belle found two cardboard boxes, labeled 'open after party'. She wondered briefly what Rum was planning (it was his handwriting after all). They had agreed to a drink and general decompression in her apartment afterward though. She took them inside, resisted the urge to give them a shake, and then went to change.

Back downstairs, Belle made her rounds, greeting everyone pleasantly and accepting compliments. "I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. The Mayor, in particular. She gave me a lot to think about in the planning stages," she told Sidney Glass. Ruby, who was standing behind her drinking a mug of cider, almost sprayed the hot liquid over Doctor Hopper, but managed to turn it into a cough at the last moment.

Mr. Gold came into the library, looking his dapper self, about the same time as the mayor. "Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"You keep asking me that. I usually attend the community events, as you know. I thought I would come early, avoid the more...family oriented activities," he told her with a slight smile. Of course, they had planned it in advance. Gold _did_ usually put in an appearance and it wasn't like he had children, so no one would be surprised when he didn't stay for Santa Claus. Belle greeted him briefly along with everyone else, and then it was time for the show to begin.

The choir was good, as always. The director had expressed his gratitude to her. "It's the same thing every year. There is some truly beautifully holiday music that allows everyone to show off their talent, and then there is the fun stuff. Usually you try and fail to balance them, but this lets us devote an entire performance to each."

Belle was grateful, and the children had great fun singing along, as did most of the adults. Then Judge Herman took the stage. It turned out that Gold was right, the judge was a born showman. As he sat in the big chair that would later hold Santa, he urged the children to sit on the floor, right up to the edge of the stage. "Don't want to miss anything do you? And remember, shortest down front and no fighting. Santa's pretty darn close and he still has time to change what list you are on." The parents laughed, but the children seated themselves in good order. She had noticed Rum departing, telling Sidney that he had had his quota of 'Christmas Cheer'. Even now, he was probably back in her office, getting changed.

 

Once the judge had finished, he announced the intermission and the opening of the dessert buffet. "Best get thre before I do, I got the first ticket," he suggested. "And there might even be a couple tickets still available..." He scanned the back of the room. "Yes, Mr. Madden says there are still tickets, see him at the back of the room, in the top hat. When we come back, Santa Claus, with the help of our own librarian, Miss Belle French, will be here, taking time from his busy schedule to see all the good children of Storybrooke." 

Everyone moved to the refreshments as the curtain was lowered. Belle, a little nervous now that they were down to the final wire, looked around carefully. Rum was going to have to move carefully behind the book cases to get into position without being seen and the cane would be a dead giveaway. Still, there was little she could do at this point. Instead, she went and gathered the bags of toys, little things for the children. It was one of the reasons she was helping, she had wrapped them, with the help of Mary Margaret and Ruby, but they were coded. She knew most of the children well enough to be able to match them. The end of the library was just about empty when she heard the slightest thumps from behind the curtain, and went to investigate.

Rum was sitting in the chair, his face mostly hidden by the fake beard (well put on, she had to admit, they had looked up how to do and practiced). He was looking just a little pale, and she couldn't see his cane. "What have you done?" she accused.

"Not enough space. It was a small enough trip, just let me sit here for a moment, I'll be fine," he told her.

"Are you sure?"

"If you'll give me a quick kiss for luck, I could be more sure," he said. The curtains were down, and Belle cast a quick look around before complying. "Good, now you had best be seeing to the rest. Wouldn't want to get caught backstage kissing Santa Claus, now would you?"

Almost as if on cue, Ruby called her name before coming backstage. "Belle, where is the mop? We've had a small... Oh, I didn't realise...All good?" She eyed the red coated man sitting in the chair in the shadows just a little suspiciously.

"I'll get it, it's in the janitor's closet beside my office, but the door is locked to keep the children out of the chemicals. What happened?" she asked, whisking her friend away, and promising herself to bring him a mug of something, and make him a plate of desserts. She had found out quickly that her new friend had a bit of a sweet tooth.

In the end, Santa was, of course, the hit of the party. Warmed by hot beverages, and good desserts, the parents more or less sat and watched, while each of the children came up to the stage, had a brief, whispered (and very earnest) conversation with St. Nick before being given a small gift, having a picture snapped by tired adults before being led happily home to bed, dreaming of Christmas morning. The other advantage of a small town was that Gold knew the names of all the children with no coaching and just enough to make each one feel special. Standing back and watching before handing them their presents, Belle wondered if it was hard for him, was he thinking about his own son? But she pushed those thoughts out of her head.

There was only one touchy moment, when one of the little Gosling girls accidentally kicked his bad leg as she scrambled up by herself ('I's big enough to do myself' the girl said definitely). Belle froze, but he said nothing and gave no sign, at least to anyone not standing inches from him, that anything was wrong.

Finally, the last of the children had spoken to 'Santa' and there was a general round of applause. "A picture for the paper, please," Sidney Glass called out as Gold rose carefully to accept the appreciation.

"What about the mistletoe?" Someone else commented. There was a titter throughout the crowd, but as Belle looked up, she noticed that someone had, indeed, hung a sprig of mistletoe over the center of the small stage. Surely she should have seen it earlier? But then she had been so busy it was entirely possible that someone could have relocated the entire history section and she wouldn't have noticed. Gold looked at her, his expression neutral, giving it over to her.

"Come on, kiss him," Ruby said.

Belle turned around and planted a light kiss on Santa's mouth just as the flash from Sidney's camera went off. _Great_ , she thought. _This is_ not _how I wanted the party to make the front page_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. There is another post to this story, involving the actual celebrating of Christmas Day, and what was in the boxes on Belle's doorstep. To be honest, I ran out of time to finish today. In addition, there will be a Christmas addition of Another World, thanks to my sister, and a Christmas addition of Sequins and Feathers, hopefully both before New Years Day (though the AW story is trying to get away from me too). You know what to do...


	8. Epilogue-Christmas Dinner

"Are you certain about this, sweetheart?" Gold had asked the night of the library party when she'd asked him to join her for dinner on Christmas Day.

"I am," she told him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Not even a little bit. If anything, it should be the other way 'round," he said, cuddling her close while his early 'gifts' slept in a pile on their laps, occasionally opening an eye, or licking a random body part (his, hers, theirs, neither seemed to care). "But your father is _not_ going to take this well."

"My father is going to find out one way or another and he's never going to take it well. Besides, he's been inviting Gaston whether I wanted him or not, I'm certainly not going to allow him to dictate who I invite to dinner in my own home."

That had been the end of it. Belle had been busy accepting accolades after the library party. Despite his desire to name Santa Claus, Sidney had been unable to, and wasn't stupid enough to do so on the front page of the _Mirror_ , even if he had. Instead, he had led with an article on the triumph of the library, and giving all the credit to Regina, of course, as the mayor with the foresight to bring back such an important part of the community. Unfortunately, he had included the picture of her and Gold, not, thankfully, on the front page, which carried a picture of Judge Herman doing his reading, but inside. However, the annoying man had chosen to caption it 'I saw the librarian kissing Santa Claus', which she found over cute.

Most people had complimented her on a job well done, and most ignored the identity of Santa. Honestly, most people didn't care as long as they had one. That did not include Regina, Sidney, and unsurprisingly, Ruby. Belle's best friend had been suspicious ever since the party. Actually, she'd been suspicious before that but Belle hadn't had the time to tell her. Ruby wouldn't understand probably, but she would accept and support her. Besides, Ruby hated Gaston.

So it was that Belle was in the kitchen on Christmas morning, wearing a pair of cotton pants, a tee shirt with Reindeer on it, and a novelty apron that Ruby had given her when they exchanged gifts yesterday that said 'Wake up Smarter, sleep with a librarian'. She'd been a little nervous about wearing it, but she didn't exactly have a lot of aprons. She was preparing the pies, one mince, one pumpkin,  so that everything could get in the oven in order and on time, when Mungojerrie and Rumplesteazer, suddenly rose from their place watching her near the table and raced to the door, sounding like a herd of elephants (and really, how was it possible that a pair of kittens who weighed less than ten pounds together could make so much noise?).

She knew exactly who it was. She'd had them less than a week, but while Belle didn't have a huge number of visitors, the only one they raced to the door for was Rum. "Come in," she called, having left the door opened for him, knowing that her hands would likely be full.

"What have I told you about leaving the door open? Any old monster could wander in." He walked into the kitchen with one of the kittens slung around his neck like a particularly content live fur collar, while the other chased his shoes, trying to get at the laces.

"If it's you, I don't care, especially if that is what I think it is." She could see the bakery box in one hand. "Fresh cinnamon rolls from..."

"From _The Muffin Man_ bakery. I told you I would get them. Now, if the little dearie will let go, I can get out of this coat and we can eat."

He unbuttoned his coat, and she took the kitten, setting her down with her brother so he could get his coat off. They had a bit of an awkward moment last night, when he had brought her a gift, an antique tea set that was, even now, sitting on top of her cabinet, out of the way of the kittens until they learned better. She had complained that he had already given her a gift in the form of the two kittens whose boxes of accessories had been what she found outside her door when she changed the night of the party. "They weren't a gift. They chose you," he told her. "I merely facilitated that choice." Besides, he had pointed out that she had a gift for him which he was now wearing.

Belle had been at a loss for what to get him.  After all, what do you get the man who owns, almost literally, the entire town? But she had been fortunate. She had wandered into Jefferson Madden's shop to thank him for his hard work and fallen in love with a beautiful waist coat, deep red, with gold embroidery. It wasn't loud, like some of the man's things, and it had been the right size (though she had been a little concerned about that, still, Madden seemed to know a lot of things). Now Rum was wearing her present over a black shirt, and black suit trousers. He'd forgone the tie and the jacket, and the top two buttons were undone on his shirt. The moment he was finished hanging it up and returned, he reached to kiss her.

"There, now that is more like it. Let's eat before those two get curious," he told her. The kittens were already watching the bakery box, though she wasn't sure if it was the cinnamon rolls or the box. They loved boxes. Gold dropped a couple of small paper wrapped packages on the floor, though, and the two of them were off pouncing. The humans enjoyed their breakfast, while the kittens dismantled the two paper wrapped catnip mice, having as much fun with the wrapping as with the toys.

Afterward, Belle returned to the kitchen, refusing to allow him to help her in any way, except for entertaining the kittens to keep them from under her feet. "Have you thought any more about what you want to do for New Years Eve?" Rum asked. That they wanted to spend it together was not a question, but he had asked if she wanted to go out (preferably out of Storybrooke, as the choices were limited).

"I really don't care what we do, as long as we do it together," she said. "But actually, I think I would like it to be just the two of us. You could come here," she suggested as she turned from what she was doing.

"Why don't you come to my house?" Rum suggested. It would be the first time she had actually been in his home. She knew where he lived, everyone in town did, the big salmon Victorian was a landmark, and if she was honest, Belle had always been curious what lurked behind the stain glassed front door.

"I would love to," she replied. "Should I bring dinner, or..."

"Allow me to attend to the details," he told her. "Don't worry, I have no intention of exercising my meager culinary skills on you. Perhaps you could even..." he paused, and Belle turned to look at him.  "Stay? I have plenty of..."

"I would love to," she said, moving to put her arms around him. "We'll worry about the details later. Why don't we just see where things go?" She leaned up and kissed him. "Now, I had best change. Will you get the wine glasses out of the cupboard?" Then she retreated to the bedroom, a smile blooming on her face and one thought on her mind. What to wear on New Year's Eve.

The dinner was cooked, there was classical Christmas music playing on the stereo, and the tree was lit. All that was left was the last guest. Belle was starting to get a little nervous, and Gold wasn't much better. Not that he didn't think he could handle anything that Moe French threw at him, but he didn't want Belle's holiday dinner ruined by her father's lack of consideration.

His one hope was that the man wasn't stupid enough to invite the oaf. Gold had been resisting taking his cane to the man since he had been a teenager, and almost had once, when the fool tried to steal his precious Cadillac on a dare. What Moe French saw in him was anyone's guess, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he had been friends with the lad's father, who'd passed away when he was young. The boy had run wild then, and he wasn't much better now. He had been in more than one drunken fight down at the _Rabbit Hole,_ and Gold knew that Graham Humbert, the Sheriff, suspected him of hunting without a license, and out of season. Graham was an animal lover, and while he wasn't necessarily anti hunting, he didn't have a lot of patience for trophy hunters. He had confided in Rum once, when the pawnbroker had called him about a deer he found shot but not killed out near his cabin, that he suspected him and Luke LeFou, along with a couple of others, of hunting when and where they weren't supposed to, and doing so intoxicated, which, while not an offense in many places, was in Storybrooke.

He had gotten the wine glasses down, and was just sitting to give a lap to one or both of the kittens (good thing they were black, at least they matched his trousers), when there was a knock at the door. "Sorry imps," he told them as he stood again. "Shall I get that?" he called, but Belle came bustling out of the bedroom and headed for the door. The kittens followed slowly and somewhat reluctantly.

"Papa, come in. Dinner will be ready in just a minute, and..." Her voice cut off.

"Look who I found, Belle, think you can make up another plate for an old friend?" He heard Moe French's loud voice.

"Hey Bellbell," Gaston said. Gold moved more quickly. The man really was that stupid.

"Gaston...what..." The man grabbed her in a big hug and it took everything in him to keep Rum from going after him, but even as he considered it, Moe French saw him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the florist growled.

"I invited him," she told her father, her voice rich with accusation. At least the oaf had released Belle, but at the moment more trouble was brewing as Mungojerrie (blue collar, for him, red for her, it was the easiest way), reached up and latched onto Gaston's pants and gave him a loud 'Merro-owl", while Rumpleteazer turned back to Gold.

"What's the idea, you got mice Belle?" He reached down and tried to swat at the kitten, who turned and hissed at him.

"No, I do _not_ have mice," she said, reaching out and swung the kitten up onto her shoulders. "They are my new pets."

"Cats aren't pets. Creepy little things. Let me get you a dog," the big man offered.

"I didn't know you had gotten a...two pets," her father said, trying to turn down the tension, though he was eyeing Gold with distrust.

"They were adopted at the library party," Belle told him. "Papa, why don't you help me set the table?" she suggested urgently. Gold made his way back to the living room, followed by Gaston who was eyeing him suspiciously.

When they were alone in the kitchen, or as alone as you could be in a mostly open plan apartment, Belle turned on her father. "Papa, what were you thinking? I've asked you repeatedly not to do this," she hissed quietly, reaching into the cabinet for another plate.

"Do what? I knew there would be plenty of food, you always make too much. Besides, Christmas is for family, and Gaston is family, not like...how could you invite that..."

"Don't even say it. This is MY house, and I should be able to decide who I invite here. I have asked you repeatedly not to bring him. Whatever you think, Gaston and I are never going to be together. I don't even _like_ him. Why can't you accept that?"

"You should give him a chance. He's a..."

"He's an oaf, papa. He thinks of nothing but himself and I don't..."

"Hey Bell, you got some beer in there?" the oaf called from the living room as if punctuating her argument.

"See?"

"And what, you are with Gold now?" he asked. "Don't think I don't see the way he looks at you. You may think you are just being friendly, my girl, but that beast doesn't..."

"That beast, as you call him, is my boyfriend, the man who respects my opinions, listens to what I have to say, and can discuss more important things than the best way to kill small furry animals who can't fight back. You can either accept that, or you can leave."

"You wouldn't," her father said. "Besides, you have all this food. What..."

"I'll pack you a plate to take away. Now, make up your mind," She told him sharply. Her father subsided, but not very happily.

 

"Well, that was dramatic," Gold said after the two of them had left. It had been a rather stilted meal, though the food had been excellent. Belle's father had said little and Gaston's contribution had been almost entirely a self aggrandizing soliloquy on himself. Both men had drunk more than their share of wine, and while Belle was packing them up some leftovers, Gaston had tried to grope her, which had ended badly for him when Gold had brought his cane down 'accidentally' on the behemoth's toe.

The moment they were gone, the two of them collapsed on the sofa, joined almost immediately by the kittens, who had spent most of the meal hiding in their covered cat bed, occasionally hissing when Gaston walked near, a fact not lost on either Rum or Belle.

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her face in his shoulder. "I..."

"You didn't do anything at all sweetheart," he assured her. Already he was contemplating his own plans for the two men. "Just promise me you won't invite them over for New Years."

"No, just the two of us, well, four," she said looking down at the one open green eye from the pile of black fur in her lap.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who hung in there for this story. Please do all the usual things, and if you are a reader of either Another World or Sequins and Feathers, the Christmas editions to those should be up before New Years. Happy Holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a note to say the sequel is up, called Secret New Year, for those who want to read it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because of life, I spaced signing up for the RSS this year, due to the deaths of two people who were close to me. So I opened myself to prompts on Tumblr. This was given to me by Woodelf. There will be a couple others I am sure. I need to write fluff right now. If you want to suggest something, I am on tumblr at Rioghna7. Thank you, please read and comment.


End file.
